


How to Become a Knight

by oflittleuse



Series: Little Kid AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food Fight, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflittleuse/pseuds/oflittleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is sick of always being on the sidelines. Armed with cookies and a killer aim, she is ready to take her place as a knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Become a Knight

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Tears  
>  **Author's Notes:** Surprisingly a large amount of characters managed to make it into such a short piece. Another kidfic piece which explains how Gwen joined the rank of knight.

“I want to be a knight,” Gwen demanded, running behind the boys, clutching her bag of cookies.

“You can’t be a knight,” Arthur scolded her. “Only boys can be knights.”

“That’s stupid. You’re stupid,” Gwen argued. “Merlin agrees with me, don’t you?”

Merlin looked panicked between Gwen and Arthur and turned quickly to Gwaine who had managed to steal his Dad’s old army medals and was busy showing it off to the rest of the boys. They planned to have a snow battle that afternoon, to see who would be able to wear them. But the battle was nights only. Therefore Gwen was once again supposed to be left on the side lines guiding the treasure from Morgana and her henchmen. Gwen liked Morgana; at least she didn’t make her sit on the sidelines like Arthur and his stupid knights.

“I think you’ld make a good Knight,” Lance said shyly, kicking his shabby sneakers against the snow bank.

“See? Lance thinks I would make a good Knight,” Gwen prodded. “Come on Arthur!”

“No, it’s bad enough I let Merlin join. He’s girly enough,” Arthur pointed aggressively at Merlin who Gwen could see was currently exclaiming how pretty and shiny the medals looked.

“Come on Gwen, it’s lame if little sisters join,” Elyan begged. “Stop making such a fuss.”

“No! I always sit on the sidelines and it’s not fair. You’re just scared I’ll beat you!” Gwen taunted.

“Please, like some girl could defeat the knights!” Arthur laughed.

Gwen got out a cookie from the bag and held it threateningly. “You make me a knight or else Arthur!”

“Come on, take your best shot then!” Arthur taunted.

“Arthur,” Lance pleaded.

Gwen was having none of it though. She always did have the best aim, the cookie hit straight between his eyes and with enough force to make his eyes water.

“Ow!” Arthur cried, clutching his head.

“Make me a knight!” Gwen demanded, getting out another cookie and pelting it at Arthur’s head.

“Arthur? Are you crying?” Merlin asked, running over at the sight of Arthur under cookie attack.

“What? No?” Arthur sniffled, rubbing his eyes furiously.

“You are!” Gwaine cheered, sneaking Gwen the thumbs up.

“There’s cookie in my eye!” Arthur snapped. No one dared to argue with him, even if they did keep snickering. “Fine. Fine Gwen, you can join the knights.”

Gwaine picked up the cookies from the ground and promptly gulped them down.

“Can’t waste a good cookie,” he explained through his mouthful.

Gwen didn’t care though, smiling sweetly she went to join Lance preparing the snow fort walls for the epic battle that would start any minute now. She was about to show them all what a girl knight could do.


End file.
